Young Reaper
by TheLittleFirefly
Summary: Unlike his two sisters, Jake never left Charming as he wanted to follow his fathers footsteps and become a member of the Sons of Anarchy. He'd just became a prospect, seen his father shed a tear of pure en, he got taken away by an rival gang. After a long search for months he was supposed dead by the hands of his captives. But only, he wasn't killed...
1. Chapter 1

**Young Reaper**

Feeding crystal to a killer doberman

 _ **(Charming, California)**_

A little over a year ago, SAMCRO held home for their youngest prospect to ever join the motorcycle club. The fifteen year old kid who always held this goofy smirk and glittering brown leaning heavily against black eyes. Short curly raven coloured hair stiled to keep back the bangs from covering up his eyes, his facial features sharp but yet so gentle. He was the son of SAMCROs' Sergeant-at-Arms. His name Jake J. Trager, son of Alexander a.k.a Tig Trager and Colleen Trager. He was his fathers pride and joy, his one and only son.

Unlike his two sisters, Jake never left Charming as his dream since birth had been to follow his fathers footsteps and join SAMCRO. He was born and raised by the Sons', his father always taking the young boy with him when heading to the TM.

The day of his twelfth birthday, Jake was permitted to ride his fathers motorcycle solo. As the state of California didn't permit anyone under the age of eighteen to get a license, Jake had to do with borrowing his fathers bike once in a while. The moment the motorcycle started rolling, the young boy was hooked and from there on a motorcycle was always on top of his birthday lists.

There never went a day without the young boy visiting the Teller-Morrow auto-shop, where he either helped out with the repairing of the cars or just hung around to waste time. He loved cars almost as much as he loved motorcycles but only almost, motorcycles would always have this special place in his gentle heart. But he loved to spend time with the members of SAMCRO, loved how they always put aside some time to play and teach him about all kinds of stuff. It was almost as if the boy had one father and eight uncles who watched his back, not to forget grandma Gemma who always took him out for icecream and brought him snacks.

He was never alone, always surrounded by his huge family. Surrounded by the people he loved the most. Even thought his father was away doing some club-related business which Jake knew were actually illegal stuff, he knew so as no one of the SAMCRO members had cared much about keeping quiet around the young boy. Jake always felt proud of it, proud that his uncles trusted him enough to let him hear about the 'grown-up' part of the club.

But that's also what got him in a really bad situation.

At the age of fifteen, Jake J. Trager had been granted a place in the club. Sure he would have to start out as a prospect but that was mostly because of his age, he'd spent enough time with SAMCRO for them to know where his loyalty stood. His father had been real proud of him and Jake swore he saw a tear fall from his old mans eyes, not that he mentioned it.

It had been a day of celebration filled with great booze and several willing croweaters, not that Jake took any interest in the horny ladies several years older then himself. No the fifteen year old found more interest in the ring where Happy and Jakes' father were having a go at each other, all fist and mo mercy. To sum it up, the night had been awesome and one of those hard to forget. Surely one which would never leave the mind of Tig Trager.

It was during the early morning after the celebration, everyone were nursing their hangovers in their own private rooms and some lied sprawled allover the clubroom. Jake who'd taken up the sofa was woken up by the loud snoring coming from across the room, at opening his eyes he searched for the sorce of the piglike snoring and they fell on Bobby Munson. No surprise there. He knew it would be most likely no use in going back to sleep, his tired eyes this time shifting to look at the clock positioned above the door to the church. He still had time before the first bell, had been a while since he last went to school to catch up with his friends.

So he pushed himself of the sofa, did his best to straighten his all to big tee before he stuffed his hands down his jean pockets and headed out the door. Even though early morning, it was rather wamr outside and Jake was slightly pleased he had left his jacket back at the TM. He would have turned into a melted snowman with that thing on.

He headed downtown in the direction of his school when his eyes fell on a suspicious looking black 1996 chevrolet, one of those black vans you see on TV when they either kill people from of kidnap them. Well as Jakes' dark eyes met with the drivers, he knew he would be the victim of one of the options.

MISSING

Jake J. Trager

Age: 15

Eyes: Black

Hair: Black

Height: 5'8''

Weight: 141 lbs


	2. Chapter 2

**Young Reaper**

Feeding crystal to a killer doberman

 **(Chapter 2)**

One year ago he had been a happy fifteen year old, had just earned himself his own kutte. Even thought only getting the title prospect, he had been overjoyed to finally get a title in the club he'd always loved as his own family. He'd seen his father shed a tear of happiness for his son, had beamed with joy at the proud faces of his uncles. He'd been drinking the night away until the early morning before falling asleep on the couch only to wake up a few hours later, Bobby Munsons' snoring had been louder then that of a pig.

He'd looked at the clock hanging over the door leading to the church, he'd still had time before the first time. He hadn't been to school in quiet a while, it was about time he catches up with his friends.

So he had left the TM, still in the clothes he'd worn the previous day as he stuffed his hands down his jean pockets and headed downtown towards the school. Halfway to his destination his eyes caught sight of a black 1996 Chevrolet parked on the side of the rode, one of those black vans you'd seen on TV where someone got either killed or kidnapped. His black eyes had caught contact with the driver and right that second. Jake J. Trager knew he was the victim of one of the two options.

Neither feeling like getting himself shot in the head nor being kidnapped by a rival gang, Jake did the only obvious thing anyone in his position would do. He turned on his heels and ran. He could clearly hear the car engine starting up and clearly heard the sounds of the wheels protesting as the driver stomped down on the gaspedal. The chase was on and the fifteen year old was at a great disadvantage, there wasn't possible for his feet to move faster then the chevrolet chasing him down the street. Well at least not as long as he kept to the roads, his dark eyes landed on a opening between two buildings and he was off.

During the chase, Jake managed to jump over fences, squeeze himself through spaces he'd never thought he would fit through and had crawled under several objects but even that wasn't enough. There were only so many alleys and in the end he was forced to cross a rode to get to the houses on the other side, it had been the action his chasers had needed.

Before he got the time to react, something hard slammed into his right side. One second he'd been running across the road, the other he lied half-conscious on the side of the road. His whole body ashing, throbbing from the blow he'd just received from his chasers van. He could hear them speaking over him but was to gone to understand their words, his vision blurred with tears from the horrible pain and before he knew it happening. His vision went all black and he fell into unconsciousness.

He didn't remember the next time he woke up, because when he thought he'd woken up everything was black. He was sure his eyes were wide open but still no light could be seen. His whole body was still ashing and throbbing, showed him no mercy as a groan was forced out of him when he tried to shift position. He couldn't move, both his wrists were taped together behind his back and his ankles taped to the legs of the chair he'd been put in. After blinking several times, he'd figured his eyes had been covered by a blindfold. He could feel the ice cold water sliding down his neck, sending shivers down his spine as the water traced his spine. It had been a while since he'd received such a rude awakening.

He could hear muffled voices coming from the distance, figured from a whole different room. From what he could make out the people were arguing, made out at least three or four different voices all male byt their low gruff tone. He recognized the word 'kid' and knew it was him they argued about, he hoped it was the president who'd become pissed over the kidnapping and would force his underlings to return him home to SAMCRO. Chances were small but Jake knew to keep his hopes up, loosing faith in his luck would only make things worse.

A sudden click was heard as the door swung open and the voices suddenly turned up several volumes as someone walked into the room Jake had found himself tied up in, ''So this is the kid, son of SAMCROs' Sergeant-at-Arms.'' a deep Mexican accented voice said as the man walked up to stand just a few feet in front of the chair Jake was tied to. No one answered until the man irritably cleared his throat.

''Yeah, kid belongs to that crazy women crazy guy.'' a nervous voice answered so quickly Jake almost missed what he'd said. But at hearing the comment the teen inwardly rolled his eyes, nice reputation his father had managed to build among the rival gangs. Tig Trager really sounded like a scary guy.

It was quiet for a few minutes but Jake wasn't stupid enough to think the men had left, he could still feel their presence as they crowded the small room. As the room remained quiet, Jake found himself starting to doze of. His whole body had been ashing since he'd been so rudely woken from his sleep, his body craved rest so it could take better care of his wounds. But a suddenly kick to his throbbing shin brought him right back to reality, followed by the deep accented voice asking if the fifteen year old was still with them. Jake didn't response, instead he gritted his teeth in an attempt of holding back the pained moan threatening to escape his lips.

''Yo kiddo, time ta wake up.'' the former nervous voice but now turned a lot more confident spoke, his words followed by hard yet gentle slap to Jake's' right cheek in an attempt to get the teens attention. Jake didn't answer, didn't trust his voice. He just raised his head to stare right ahead, of he assumed he stared right ahead because in reality he couldn't see a thing whichever direction he turned his head.

''Good boy, SAMCRO teach ya good manners.'' the one Jake supposed to be the president praised, but instead of feeling proud to be praised Jake felt the urge to puke at the words. Not that the president was waiting for any answer and continued, ''A lil'bird whispered in my ear that SAMCRO are sellin' some good stuff to the Niners, I'd like to make you a deal.'' the man said and before he could think twice about it, Jake let out a snort.

''I'm just a prospect, I ain't got no information about the tradings.'' he said, amused to know that they'd taken a fifteen year old hostage while thinking he'd been let in on such important stuff as the tradings.

The president just chuckled, a dark sound that normally would bring shivers down the teenagers spine if he hadn't spent his whole life with scary as bikers. The mans voice low as he spoke, ''I thought so, it's a shame tho.'' the president said and Jake heard footsteps approaching from behind.

He didn't get to react before he felt the sharp edge of a blade gently pushing down at the sensitive skin just below his chin, lightly piercing the skin making small drops of blood drip down his throat. To his surprise it didn't so much as sting, the ashing all over his body made him dull of any the blade didn't go any deeper, just resting in the same position gently piercing the skin.

The silence that had erupted with the appearance of the blade was cut short as hurried footsteps sounded approaching the room their were crowing inside, the footsteps stopped and a hurried voice called for the president. In just under a minute everyone had left the room, leaving Jake alone in the darkness of the blindfold. He could still feel the blood running down his throat but wasn't worried, it wasn't deep enough to get him killed from blood-loss.

But that didn't garantee he would live any longer then to when the men returned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Young Reaper**

Feeding crystal to a killer doberman

 **(Chapter 3)**

Six month ago, he'd been the happiest fifteen year old on earth. His life long which had come true and he'd finally got himself a kutte, even thought only a prospect because of his age but he was had now a title in the club. It had been his dream since birth, being raised by the club who'd become his family.

He had more uncles then any other kid in school, awesome uncles who always made sure to put aside some time to play and taught him about all kinds of stuff. They taught him all about cars and motorcycles, he loved both of the machines but the motorcycles would always have this special place in his gentle heart. Not to forget grandma Gemma who always took him out to get ice cream and with her around, the young boy would never go long without some snacks in hand.

He remember the day so clearly, the day he got accepted into the club as an prospect. He swore he'd seen his father shed a happy tear, but would of course never speak of it. There'd been the most awesome party were he drank the night away, watched his father and Happy go up against each other in the ring. All fist, no mercy. it had been on from early afternoon to early morning before they all fell to sleep. The fifteen year old had found himself fallen asleep on the sofa to later be woken up by Bobby Munsons' pig-snores. He'd turned his black eyes to look at the clock positioned on the wall above the door to the church, he'd still had time before the first bell. He hadn't been to school in a while and figured he should catsh up with his friends, so he left the clubhouse in the clothes he'd worn the day before and headed downtown.

Halfway there his eyes had landed on a black Chevrolet 1996, one of those black vans you'd see on TV whenever someone was about to either get killed or kidnapped. His black eyes locked with the once of the driver, he turned his heels and bolted.

After the men had returned from whatever business they'd been in such a hurry to take care of, the president of the club had ordered the former unsure guy to tie Jake up in the corner of the room instead of in the middle. The unsure guy did as told and minutes later, Jake found himself taped to a metal pipe with his back resting against the corner. It wasn't the least comfortable but after being seated in the same position for over two hours, his limbs had started go numb and he found himself not caring about his comfort.

It took two days before he received his first glass of water after getting taken hostage by this rival motorcycle-club, too four days before he received any food. What he got wasn't even that good, some potatoes and cold meat. He didn't care though, food was food and he didn't care what he ate as long as he got something in his empty stomach.

''Easy kiddo, ya gon' choke if ya don' calm down.'' the former unsure guy commented dryly as Jake stuffed his mouth full of meat, the teen ignored the man as he was fully focusing on the food.

Two weeks after being take hostage, they finally cut the tape holding Jake tied to the pipe and he could remove the blindfold. The brightness hitting his eyes stung like hell and Jake was forced to cover his sensitive eyes with the palms of his hands. Hissing in frustration as they began to throb, it had been close to over two weeks since he last saw the light.

Finally managing to open his eyes enough to make out his surroundings, his eyes fell on the patch of the unsure guys kutte. Three skulls with the center one wearing a crown and white and red roses, he belonged to the Calaveras.

It actually explained much about Jake's situation, there'd been lots of bad blood between SAMCRO and Calaveras since SAMCRO made the Mayans cut ties with the motorcycle gang a few month earlier.

It wasn't just the patch he could see, he could also see his captives features and to no surprise it was an Mexican man. Pretty young guy around early to late 20s, the teen didn't know he'd never been good when it came to judging people. Other then the age, Jake noted that the guy had shot black hair resembling a birds nest. A rather big nose was plastered to the mans face and he was very close to having uni-brows, he wasn't very attractive for the eyes. Jake faintly which it had been a woman to guard him, one wearing those really tight-fitting clothes showing more skin than they covered. Someone his eyes would enjoy looking at.

''What'cha starin' at?'' the ugly man asked as he turned around and noticed Jake's eyes on him, the teen just shrugged before looking down at his wrists he was trying to rub the life back into. They were a close shade to purple and hurt like a bitch, flexing them didn't work unless he helped with his other hand but they slowly started to come back to life. He could feel the ugly mans' dark eyes staring at him,was he waiting for an answer? He didn't as he instead voiced another question, ''What's ya name kid?'' he asked and Jake was taken by surprise as he'd assumed the ugly ass man already knew such details.

''Usually you voice your own name before asking for someone else.'' Jake sassed in a bitter tone as he kept on rubbing his wrists, he wasn't prepared for the hard blow to his cheek. The blow so hard that he found himself loosing his balance but managed to catch himself before falling over, his black eyes turning to glare at the ugly man who was gladly returning the glare.

''Ya ain't in no position to get all mouthy, answer the question.'' the man demanded between gritted teeth and Jake noted that the man wasn't just ugly as a pigs butt, but he also had a very short temper. But how could Jake ever call himself the son of Tig Trager if he just gave in? He raised his hands up in mock surrender.

''Ay ay, Mickey Mouse. No need to get all handsy.'' the fifteen year old laughed as he ducked away from another fist flying for his face, he'd rather not get anymore blows to his head.

The ugly man only got more and more agitated but luckily, before anymore physical-damage could be done, a tall man with a kutte saying president appeared in the doorway. Clearing his deep accented voice to get both the teenagers and the ugly mans attention, one eyebrow raised as he looked at the two.

''One of my members has betrayed the club.'' the president who when Jake brainstormed, remembered to have the name Joker said. The fifteen year old didn't understand what the man was meaning by his words, it wasn't like the teen cared about what the Calaveras did or didn't do.

''So?'' he couldn't stop himself from asking, he just didn't get it. Joker just chuckled.

''So it seems he went against the club to help one kid, said something 'bout the kid not deserving this life and should be with his father.'' Joker explained and Jake would admit his jaw practically touched the ground, someone had tried to save? He hadn't even noticed.

''What's that got to do with me?'' he asked, even thought he was the kid who was supposed to be saved he hadn't had a single hand in the escape plan.

''I gave him a choice and it wouldn't be fair if I didn't gave ya the same.'' Joker said as he leaned against the open door frame, arms crossed over his chest. He looked bored as he continued his explanation, ''He's agreed on takin' your life to save his own.'' Jake was speechless.

''You telling me the guy who was 'bout to save me are now agreeing on killing me?'' he asked, disbelief showing clearly on the fifteen year old face as he studied the man by the door who was smirking.

''That he did kiddo and I'll give ya the same choice. Ya either Fight or die.'' the president said before nodding towards the ugly man still standing a few feet to the left of where Jake was seated, the ugly man returning the nod before he pulled out a small switchblade from his back pocket. Jake stared at the blade as the ugly man handed it over to him, he hesitated but knew he would have no chance barehanded against a grown man.

''If I do this, will ya'll let me go back to my club?'' Jake asked as he gripped the switchblade, he didn't even think about switching forth the blade and attempt stabbing the two men. They were armed with glocks, Jake would probably only take down the ugly guy just to be shoot dead by the president guy.

''Na but it will keep ya alive for a few more days.'' Joker said before moving aside to show the sight of a very bruised man being dragged by two Calavera members.

The ugly guy walked over to stand with his back against the wall beside the door, Jake ignored him as he instead kept his eyes on the man being pushed into the room. After scanning the man, Jake realized that other then some nasty bruises and short breath, the man looked rather healthy. It would be a not so even fight.

At least Jake had a blade.


	4. Chapter 4

**Young Reaper**

Feeding crystal to a killer doberman

 **(Chapter 4)**

The ugly guy walked over to stand with his back against the wall beside the door, Jake ignored him as he instead kept his eyes on the man being pushed into the room. After scanning the man, Jake realized that other then some nasty bruises and short breath, the man looked rather healthy. It would be a not so even fight.

At least Jake had a blade.

Not that he believed it would help him much, it could even end up being to a huge disadvantage if the bruised man managed to take it from him. But he wasn't about to go all negative, he was born and raised SAMCRO and they weren't guys to walk right over. No Jake would take down this guy, however he was very thankful to the man for trying to get him out but that was in the past.

Gripping the blade even harder, Jake slowly got to his feet. They were all wobbly from not standing in so long, he felt like fricking Bambi on ice. Luckily his opponent didnt look much less wobbly himself, maybe he'd been taking a worse beating then the outside could tell. jake sure hoped so as the fifteen year old was in no condition to fight, relying fully on the adrenaline created by the situation.

It was the man who made the first move, threw himself forward to use his full bodyweight to get the teen of his feet. it worked and jake let out a grunt as his back made contact with the floor followed by the added weight of the fully grown man above, he was trapped between the floor and a fricking hippo. The man didn't even hesitate as he brought his hands up and around the teens throath, cutting the air from getting into Jakes lungs.

It was like hell itself, the pressure building up in his head from not getting any air scared the hell out of the teen. He paniced, managed to get his arms loose from under the hippo. His rather long nails dragging down the mans arms over and over again until the pain finally made the man let go, Jake did his best to regain his sences quickly. Coughed and heaved for air, his hand once again holding on to the blade. He heard the hippo curse loudly before letting out a loud growl, it scared the shit out of the teen who without think swung around. His arm raised as he blindly swiped the air with the blade in hope of getting in a hit, his blake eyes widening in horror as he slashed through both flesh and bones.

The hippo man screamed in hysteric while clutching hard on his hand, jake just stared down at the floor. At the two fingers he'd cut of the hippos hand, he could see the flesh and bones usually well hidden under the layer of skin. He could still hear the hippos' cries in the background but it was muffled by the ringing in his ears, his eyes stuck to the two limbs slowly turning an scary shade of blue.

''You piece of shit!'' the man roared as he lunged for the stunned teenager, his hand just about to touch the teens shoulder when Jake turned around. His usual happily glittering eyes holding back tears as he two swung his arm, the time seemed to stand still as the two attacked.

Jake felt the blade pierce skin and slipped deeper and deeper until his hand touched skin, his skin tickled by the hard hairs of the hippos eyebrow. Black eyes stared straight into wide, scared brown eyes before he pushed his hand hard against the hippos' forhead. The hippos' body falling backwards and landing with a hard thump, blade still planted deep in his skull.

Impressed whistles as clapping came from the doorway but Jake's eyes remained stuck to the hippo's once very alive body, now lying dead in a puddle of blood and urine.

''Clean this up.'' Joker commanded his underlings and Jake felt to strong hands wrapped around his chest to force him to his feet, leading him to the wall so he could support himself without falling back down.

''I sent the clip, they should be watchin' it right 'bout now.'' an older guy with the Calvares kutte said as he walked up to the president, Jake finally reacted enough to look at the man.

''Clip?'' he asked bewteen ragged breaths, his throath was about killing him and he could already feel it starting to swell and most likely bruise. The older guy just glanced down at the teen before turning his attention back to the president who smirked.

''Ya made sure they ain't getting no sniff on the sender?'' he asked with narrowed eyes and the old guy was quick to reassure that everything was taken care of, the Sons' would have no ideá who'd sent the clip or the location where it had been filmed.

Jake wanted to scream, when would they let him go home?

Ever since the dissapearance of his son, Tig had been having mood swings worse then those of a pregnant woman. For over four month they'd searched for the fifteen year old without getting a single clue on where he could have dissapeared. It had been one of their hardest calls when they were finally forced to stop the search. They just had to admit to themselves that the fifteen year old was either dead or just wouldn't come back.

After Clay voiced the end of the search, Tig had gone missing for several days until Chibs finally went over to the Argent-in-Arms house and kicked him back to life. The poor man had been soaked in both sweat and his own puke, several bottles of hard liquor was thrown all over the livingroom and the whole house reeked of cigarettes. The carped would never look the same again.

It took several weeks to get the man back to game, but they all knew the mans mind was nowhere near SAMCRO business. They knew it would take more then a few weeks to even get Tig close to his former self, but most likely would he never go back to that man he once were.

It was slow process but about six month later they were all back to attempting to fix all the problems surrounding SAMCRO


End file.
